Jealousy
by pain1516
Summary: Carly was quick to tell 'Jake' that Sam was always jealous of her relationship with Jason once Sam had left. This is what would have taken place if she had opened her mouth a little earlier. Please R&R!


**Jealousy:**

**A/N: **I'm tired of all the self-righteous bitches in Port Charles treating Sam the way they do, and acting like they themselves are saints -.- So ever since Carly told the new Jason that Sam was 'jealous' of her relationship with Jason I've been stewing in silent annoyance, so I had to write something. Just imagine instead of saying it like a coward after Sam left she said it beforehand, in hearing range.

"Oh don't mind her, she doesn't really like me either," Carly laughed and shook her head, not realizing Sam and Patrick were approaching the bar to say good bye.

"Why not?" The blond haired man questioned, and like Carly he was facing away from them.

Carly huffed, before saying something snidely that made Sam's blood boil, "She was always jealous of Jason and my relationship of course."

Patrick looked down at the dark haired woman gripping his arm tightly, and knew shit was about to hit the fan. Sam suddenly started laughing, drawing Carly and Jake's attention. Jake looked slightly abashed being caught talking about Sam, but Carly had a slightly drunk unapologetic scowl upon seeing her.

"Funny of you to say that Carly," Sam mused as she looked the blonde woman right in the eye, "Considering you were the one throwing tantrums, worse than a five year old, when Jason and I got engaged."

Patrick's lips twitched in amusement as Carly glared furiously at his date, while Jake looked between the two woman, worried that a fight would break out. Carly opened her mouth to respond, but Sam didn't even give her a chance.

"I remember in particular you going on about not being good at sharing, and needing Jason to be available twenty-four seven to solve your problems." Sam raised a single brow at the woman in contempt. "Jason wanted to set boundaries remember? That was his choice, despite what you probably assumed. I had always respected the bond the two of you had, and never tried to destroy it or get between you two-"

"Like you could have!" Carly spat as she crossed her arms and moved closer to Sam, probably trying to intimidate her. It failed however as the dark haired woman just stared her down, unimpressed. Patrick was about to step between the two woman, but Sam smiled at him reassuringly. Silently conveying that he wouldn't need intervene, because she at least didn't want a physical fight to break out.

"Whatever Carly, tell yourself whatever you need to to make yourself feel good," Sam shook her head dismissively. "I thought the two of us had reached some kind of understanding, but clearly that isn't the case if you feel the need to make snide comments when you think I'm not around." Sam's mood soured as she thought of another woman she thought she had made peace with. She couldn't help but notice how new bridges had been burned because of this strange man calling himself Jake.

"One thing though," Sam's voice became sharp and she started to glare at the blonde, "I never had any reason to be jealous when it came to Jason. He married me, he choose to start a life, and a family with me. I know how much he loved me, so don't try to claim otherwise."

Her gaze turned to the man next to Carly and she scowled slightly. "I'm not surprised the two of you get along."

Jake looked affronted while Carly was finally able to get a few words out. "Listen here Sam-"

"Sorry I don't have time to listen to any lies that come out of your mouth," the dark haired woman said in a suddenly cheerful tone, and she looked up at Patrick with a smile, "Let's get out of here!"

Patrick laughed, ignoring Carly's furious look and Jake's baffled one, and nodded in agreement. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and lead the way towards the exit. He wasn't oblivious to Jake's eyes on them despite Carly's loud raving over Sam's 'rude attitude'. Once they were out of sight he started to clap. "Wow Sam, you barely even gave her a chance to get a word in, and that's saying something considering it's Carly."

Sam just rolled her eyes. "It wasn't that big a deal, she just seems to need regular reminders about what really happened in that past, and what's just a figment of her imagination."

'Jake' P.O.V.

Despite the loud rambling spilling out from the woman by his side, Jake couldn't hear a single word. All of his attention was focused on the short, feisty woman walking away on Patrick Drake's arm. He didn't like listening to her speak to him with contempt, or watching her looking at him with disdainful eyes. Despite the new friendship forming between himself and Carly, he honestly didn't feel any sympathy for her being on the receiving end of Sam's tongue lashing. Carly deserves it if she was going to spread lies about another woman's wife, best friends or no.

But even than those thoughts weren't at the forefront of his mind. What was, was a thought that suddenly popped up in his head, as if belonging to someone else.

_It's not about being second, it's just about Sam being first._

...Where in the world did that come from?


End file.
